Promise In A Letter
by nebula2
Summary: His resignation wasn't the only thing that Hotch sent into the FBI. Tag to "Elliot's Pond". One-shot.


**_AN: So, here is one of the one-shot ideas that my muse just wouldn't leave me alone about. It is a spoiler for the current season in a way, so if you're not caught up you may not want to continue reading. I also have alluded to my OC I created in "Eternal Changes" so this fits with that universe in my mind. Hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _And if you don't know:_**

 ** _The 2016 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2016 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 10, 2016 and end December 31, 2016 (please note: ballots received before November 10 will not be counted. Thank you). All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_**

* * *

As the glasses began to empty, good-byes were said. First to leave was JJ, going home to kiss her boys goodnight before going to bed herself. Penelope and Emily were the next to leave, the former still gushing about how good it was to have the latter back. Downing the last of his champagne, Luke made a quick exit, leaving Rossi and Reid alone.

"Guess, I should probably head out myself," Reid said softly, turning to head out the door.

"One moment, Spencer," Rossi said, glad that things had turned out like this. He had something for the young agent and he was grateful for the opportunity to give it to him without the others witnessing anything. "I have something for you in my office."

Sporting a perplexing expression, Reid followed Ross as he left the conference room and headed for his office. The BAU was empty now except for the two of them, and Reid couldn't shake the eerie feeling the silence was giving him. He couldn't help but recall the night he had gone to Gideon's cabin in search of the older profiler. The woods had seemed eerily silent then too.

Entering his office, Rossi walked straight to his desk. Stepping behind it, the veteran profiler opened the top drawer and removed an envelope.

"Hotch sent something else in with his resignation," Rossi said, looking up at his younger colleague who had only taken a couple of steps into the room. "This was with it," he added holding out the envelope. "It's addressed to you."

Slowly, Reid walked closer to the desk. Standing across from Rossi, Reid reached out and took the envelope from the older man. Sure enough, SSA Spencer Reid was scrawled across the envelope in Hotch's handwriting.

"Why me?"Reid asked quietly, still looking down at the black writing on the white envelope.

"I'm sure Hotch explains even though I think we both know why you," Rossi replied quietly. He had long ago accepted the role of a father figure in Reid's life but he had never felt that weight as heavy on his shoulders as he did right now. He didn't need Aaron asking him to look out for Reid in his absence to know his friend expected just that. "Why don't you sit down and read that? When you're ready, I'll drive you home," Rossi continued.

Stepping from behind his desk, Rossi gently guided Reid around the desk and to his own chair instead of one of the chairs reserved for visitors. Then, without waiting or prompting for a reply, Rossi took his leave. There was only one way out of his office, which made waiting for Reid easy.

Alone now in the office that had once been Gideon's, the last co-worker to leave him a good-bye letter, Reid stared down at the envelope in his hands. He was both afraid to open it and relieved that Hotch had cared enough to bother. Taking a deep breath, the genius let it out slowly as he started to open the letter.

Avoiding reading it wasn't going to change what the envelope contained.

Pulling out the sheet of paper withing, Reid found himself looking down at more of Hotch's handwriting. Without further hesitation, he began to read.

 _Dear Spencer,_

 _The last thing I wanted to do to any of you is to leave without warning. However, to keep Jack safe, I feel that the choice I made is the only choice open to me. This isn't like the last time, Jack doesn't have a mother to go into the program with. Once you all get over the shock of the news, I know that you all will understand, even you. However, I also know how important it is for you to be able to say farewell to someone you care about. I know how important that is to you being able to find closure. Though I couldn't say good-bye in person, I hope this letter aids in some way in finding that closure._

 _Spencer, you have been like a son to me. I have seen you go from a shy, awkward, young man lacking self-confidence into the strong, confident and capable agent that you are today. You're no longer afraid to state your opinion and to stand-up for what and whom you believe in. I like to believe that I helped in some way to bring that change about in you._

 _I will admit, that a selfish part of me wanted to bring you into the program with us. Just like Jack, I've always tried my hardest to keep you safe, and have failed on numerous occasions. However, I know that wouldn't be fair to you. You have your own life to live and others in your life that care about you just as much as I do. Nor, could I take you from Henry and Michael. JJ made you a part of her family by naming you their godfather and you need to be with them, especially with the dangers that are out there. I know you all will look out for each other even in my absence. The fact that you all have each other makes this easier for me._

 _I know that I'm no longer the only one you have out here on the East Coast that you can confide in. Nichols made sure of that the moment that you joined our team. Just like Morgan, I know that he's continued to be there for you even though he moved on from the BAU. Speaking of Morgan, as unlikely of a pair that the two of you make, I will admit that I'm envious of the bond the two of you share. You have found the closeness and love of brothers that I was never able to find with my own brother. Cherish that bond. It will endure no matter where life takes the two of you._

 _With any luck, you will soon have Prentiss again to be a confidant and sounding board. I hope that having her near again will help fill the space that my absence will leave. I know that Garcia will continue to brighten all of you lives, just as she has done since filling the empty space that Nichols departure left. As for a father figure, I know that I'm not the only one of those in your life. Despite the rocky start, I've seen the bond of mutual respect that has grown between you and Dave since he rejoined the team and I know, without even asking him, that he's going to look out for not only you but the rest of the team as well._

 _You're not alone, Spencer. Remember that and know that you can lean on these people whenever you need that extra support, just like you have me in the past. Live your life and know that if ever there comes a time when it is safe for me to do so, I will find you wherever your path might take you._

 _Until then, take care._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Aaron_

Reaching the end of the letter, Reid blinked away the tears that were blurring the words. It wasn't the first time that he had received a letter like this. Both his father and Gideon had left letters when they had left, but unlike those, Reid actually felt closure with this one. He wasn't left wondering why Hotch had left, or why of all the team, he had chosen him to write to. Hotch had made both of those things clear.

And he had ended the letter with a promise that Reid sincerely hoped that one day Hotch would be able to keep. But neither Jack nor Hotch would be safe unless they could catch Mr. Scratch. Like Foyet, and Doyle, Reid knew that he and the team would one day get the best of the elusive killer no longer how long it took.

Wiping the tears from his face, Reid then folded the letter up, returned it to its envelope and tucked it in his bag. Though the words were already memorized, Reid knew he would be reading those words in the familiar handwriting in the days and weeks to come.

Getting to his feet, Reid walked out of Rossi's office. True to his word, Rossi was in the bullpen waiting for him.

"You ready?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded, not quite ready to trust his voice.

The two profilers headed in the direction of the elevators. Reaching their destination, Reid reached out and pushed the down button.

"You know, I have plenty of empty rooms at my place. I don't know about you, but I'm not really looking forward to being by myself tonight given recent events. You're welcome to spend the night," Rossi ventured, as the elevator door opened.

Reid knew that the older man was exaggerating. That even though he had become a part of the family unit the team formed, that Mudgie was really the only company that Rossi needed. However, he was right in that Reid wasn't looking forward to going home to his empty apartment.

"I'd like that," Reid replied, and whereas once he would have felt awkward about accepting the invitation, it felt right. Hotch was right. He wasn't alone and it didn't make him weak because he accepted the help offered to him by the colleagues who had become his family.


End file.
